Blog użytkownika:Rufna/Początek
Od autora Cześć, jestem Rufna i będę prowadzić tego bloga. Inspiruję się tutaj oczywiście grą SF i głównie to na rozgrywce będę bazować moje opowiadanie, ale pozwolę też poszaleć fantazji (czasem nawet ostro). Na początku mój styl pisania może nie przypaść do gustu. Z pisaniem mam bowiem jak z mięśniami, jak długo nie ćwiczę, to zdolności mi zanikają, jednak będę się rozwijać ;). Regularności obiecać nie mogę. Jak będę mogła i miała wenę, tak będę dodawać. Zaczynam od momentu, gdzie skończył się odcinek 29. Opowiadanie/Powieść Zatracaliśmy się w tym pocałunku coraz mocniej. Nie spodziewałabym się nigdy po Lysandrze takiej stanowczości i namiętności, ale nie ma co ukrywać, podobało mi się to. Jedną ręką wciąż ujmował mój podbródek, a drugą oplótł mnie w pasie. Intuicyjnie zaczęłam gładzić go po ramieniu i jednocześnie podtrzymywałam się na jego barkach. Był dużo wyższy, ale to nie było w tym momencie ważne. Ważne natomiast stało się to, że nagle nasze usta się rozłączyły i lekko oszołomiona usłyszałam jego ciepły głos -Musimy już iść. -Będą nas szukać.-tkwiliśmy wciąż w tej samej pozycji i wpatrywaliśmy się sobie w oczy. Lysander poluźnił swój chwyt i delikatnie się odsunął i w momencie gdy moja dłoń zsuwała się po jego przedramieniu złapał ją i zarumieniony pociągnął mnie za sobą w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Przed drzwiami jednak się zatrzymaliśmy. -Rufna... Chyba musimy coś sobie wyjaśnić zanim pójdziemy dalej. Puścił moją dłoń i w zakłopotaniu zaczął oglądać czubki swoich butów. Nie zdążyłam wykrztusić słowa, a drzwi same się otworzyły i ujrzałam w nich Melanię. Nie dało się nie zobaczyć satysfakcji na jej twarzy. -A co wy tu robicie? Apel za chwilę się zacznie. -No...właśnie na niego idziemy.-odzyskałam nagle zdolność mowy. -To dobrze.-uśmiechnęła się do nas- Nie widzieliście może Nataniela? Jego też jeszcze nie ma. Pokręciliśmy przecząco głowami i jakby niewidzialna siła pchnęła nas naprzód. W głowie miałam mętlik i nawet nie śmiałam spojrzeć na Lysnadra. Co miał na myśli mówiąc, że musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić? Czy ten pocałunek nie był dla niego niczym ważnym? Dla mnie było to równoważne z wyznaniem mu uczucia, ale może on odebrał to inaczej? Muszę porozmawiać z Rozą. I Alexym, w końcu jest facetem, może mi naświetli sytuację. Zamyślona nawet nie patrzyłam jak idę i gdyby nie milczący Lysander, który dotrzymywał mi kroku, zderzyłabym się z kolejnymi drzwiami. -Rufna, uważaj! Jego głos wyrwał mnie z letargu. Postanowiłam postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Zależało mi na Lysandrze, więc powinnam z nim to wyjaśnić jak najszybciej. Odwróciłam się twarzą do niego, jednak w tym samym momencie usłyszeliśmy zbliżające się kroki i głos Nataniela. Lysander jakby czytając w moich myślach powiedział tylko. -Później, dobrze? To nie jest dobry moment. Nie widziałam innego wyjścia jak przytaknąć i pójść dalej. W kilka chwil później weszliśmy do sali. Nie tylko my się spóźniliśmy, bo za nami weszło jeszcze kilkoro uczniów, a dopiero z nadejściem Nataniela apel mógł się rozpocząć. Szybko odszukał wolne miejsce przy Iris i Wioletcie. Rozy nadal nie było. Mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest. Pomachał do mnie Alexy z bananem na twarzy. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się na jego widok. Zawsze poprawia mi humor. Muszę mu wszystko opowiedzieć. W końcu jest moim przyjacielem, a ja potrzebuję prawdziwie przyjacielskiej rady. Próbowałam skupić się na słowach dyrektorki, ale nie potrafiłam. W głowie szumiało mi od emocji i galopujących myśli. Postanowiłam skoncentrować się na jednej rzeczy, żeby nie zwariować. Zerknęłam w bok. Wioletta rysowała coś w swoim szkicowniku. Dopracowywała portret swojego taty. Jedno jest pewne, ona zrobi karierę dzięki swojemu talentowi. Na kartce widziałam tego samego mężczyznę, którego poznałam na dniach otwartych i bez poprzedniej podpowiedzi Wiolki można było do tego dojść. Chciałabym mieć taki talent. W sumie...jakikolwiek. Wiola umie pięknie rysować, Kastiel genialnie gra na gitarze, Lysnader... Cholera! Miałam o nim nie myśleć. Ile oni jeszcze będą gadać. Nataniel, który wyszedł na środek po dyrektorce, właśnie skończył coś mówić, a ludzie zaczęli się podnosić. Nareszcie koniec. Chciałam już dotrzeć do domu i zakopać się w łóżku. Całe szczęście ostatnia lekcja minęła szybko. widziałam kątem oka, że Lysander chciał ze mną porozmawiać, ale wyszłam z klasy w towarzystwie Pryi i Iris. Dziewczyny wesoło gawędziły, a ja tylko im przytakiwałam. Autobus! Wybawienie. Pożegnałam się z dziewczynami i poszłam kupić u kierowcy bilet. Jasne, że mogłabym pójść na pieszo, ale wolałam nie ryzykować spotkania z NIM... Jego słowa wyprowadziły mnie z równowagi, chociaż w sumie nie powiedział nic. A co jeśli on chciał mi po prostu wyznać... Znów spaprałam wszystko przez swoją histerię. Teraz tym bardziej nie chce się z nim spotkać. Weźmie mnie za wariatkę. W sumie widział mnie jak już tak wariowałam, to nie powinno być to dla niego zaskoczeniem. sprawa wyjaśniona, to on jest nienormalny. Kto normalny całuje się z ludźmi mojego pokroju? Tylko wariaci. Wysiadłam na przystanku i skierowałam się w stronę domu. I tak nie miałam innego wyjścia. W końcu mam szlaban. Nie zdążyłam porozmawiać z Alexym, Rozy nie było. Jednak mimo wszystko ten pocałunek był cudownym elementem dnia. Nie mogę wiecznie chować głowy w piasek. Trudno, jeśli dla Lysandra nic to nie znaczyło... No ale jakim cudem? W końcu to Lysander, on nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Jestem idiotką. Niezaprzeczalnie. -No i pięknie.-warknęłam do siebie.-nie miałam klucza przy sobie. Widać zostawiłam go w szafce. Rodzice wracają dopiero za godzinę, więc mam przed sobą piękną perspektywę ślęczenia na niewygodnej ławce i marznięcie dopóki ktoś nie wróci. To zdecydowanie nie jest mój dzień. Z nudów wyciągnęłam zeszyty i zaczęłam pobieżnie odrabiać lekcje. Byłam mniej więcej w połowie, gdy usłyszałam tak miękki, znajomy głos. -Rufna - Lysander stanął przede mną, był czerwony na twarzy i ciężko oddychał. Zaraz, zaraz...on tu biegł?-Czemu przede mną uciekasz? Przecież mieliśmy porozmawiać. No teraz czuję się jak kompletna kretynka. Poczułam skurcz w okolicach żołądka. Jestem zdecydowanie zbyt nerwowa. No ale cóż, genów nie oszukasz. Zmusiłam się do spojrzenia mu w oczy. W tym samym momencie usłyszałam znajomy turkot silnika. Tata. -Idź, mój ojciec wraca, jeśli cię zobaczy... Idź, proszę. Nie, jednak dzisiejszego dnia nic nie uratuje. W oczach Lysandra zobaczyłam błysk złości i żalu. Zdążył jednak odejść ode mnie na tyle daleko, że ojciec nie miał pretensji o to, że siedzę przed domem. Zachwycony nie był, ale nawet nie chcę myśleć o furii jaką wywołałaby u niego obecność Lysandra. Skurcz zmienił się w tępy ból żołądka. Nie chciałam go zawieść. W końcu to mój ojciec, ale zakochana dziewczyna ma chyba prawo czasem popełnić jakieś głupstwo? Kocham ojca, ale Lysander... Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam na jego wspomnienie. Dlaczego jestem taka głupia? Powinnam była z nim to od razu wyjaśnić, a tak zawiodłam rodziców, siebie, Lysandra. Dobra, dość. Zbyt ostry ten rachunek sumienia. Dziś już niczego nie naprawię. Rzuciłam się na łóżko, przykryłam kocem i zaczęłam marzyć, aby ten dzień się już skończył. Obudził mnie dźwięk budzika. Nie chciałam wstawać. Samo pójście do szkoły nie było straszne, ale rozmowa z Lysandrem, na którą, znając życie, będę zbierać się cały dzień, czy chociaż śniadanie z rodzicami... Nie, to mnie przerasta. Ostatnio w ogóle z nimi nie rozmawiam, a tak chciałabym wyżalić się mamie. Zrozumiałaby mnie, pocieszyła jakoś, ale atmosferę w naszym domu można ostatnio nożem ciąć, także nie ma szans. Rozalio, błagam, bądź dziś w szkole! Może złapię ją razem z Alexym? Tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, tak mało czasu. Specjalnie przedłużyłam swoją kąpiel, żeby skrócić bytowanie z rodzicami do minimum. Trudno, przez nerwy i tak nic nie przełknę. Lekarz powiedział mi kiedyś, że jak nie nauczę się wyrażać emocji to mogę się mocno pochorować. Czuję, że jestem na najlepszej drodze, zwłaszcza, że zwykły suwak doprowadza mnie do wewnętrznej furii. Może gdybym umiała reagować jak Kastiel byłoby mi lżej. Chociaż..on i tak całe dnie chodzi wkurzony. Z drugiej strony ja nie pamiętam miesiąca kiedy nie przepłakałam choć jednej nocy. Być spokojnym jak Lys. Marzenie. -Lecę, cześć.-rzuciłam rodzicom, którzy sprzątali właśnie swoje talerze po śniadaniu. -Zaraz, a ty nie jesz?-powstrzymała mnie mama -Nie zdążę już, śpieszę się.-nie czekając na dalszą reakcję zamknęłam drzwi i żwawym krokiem ruszyłam w kierunku szkoły.-Będzie dobrze. Spokojnie.-powtarzałam sobie szeptem i stanęłam przed bramką oddzielającą mnie od parku. Chwila kombinowania przy zamku i weszłam. Idiota chyba wymyślił to, że do parku wejść można jedną stroną, a wyjść drugą. Wejście od strony kafejki było jednak otwarte praktycznie cały czas, więc przy nim przynajmniej nie musiałam się siłować. Przypomniałam sobie jak Kastiel pokazał mi tą sztuczkę otwierającą bramkę z dowolnej strony. To był dzień kiedy poznałam Lysndra. Siedziałam do późna w szkole szukając ducha. Zaśmiałam się z siebie. Kastiel w swej nieomylności stwierdził, że zabłądzę i odprowadził mnie pod dom. Pożaliłam mu się niedogodnością związaną z bramką, a on jakby nigdy nic otworzył ją w dwie sekundy. Musiał kilka razy powtórzyć zanim załapałam jak to zrobić. Oczywiście puszył się przy tym jak paw, ale trudno, bez tego nie byłby sobą. Może nawet bym go nie polubiła, gdyby był miły? Bum!-nie dane było mi kontynuowanie wspomnień bo zderzyłam się z osobą stojącą w wejściu szkoły. Wiwat gracjo!-Auć! Sorry... -No ty to wiesz jakie zrobić wejście.-oczywiście, przed kim mogłabym wyjść na niezdarę, jak nie przed Kastielem. -Ciebie też miło widzieć.-doparłam mu z przekąsem i sprawdziłam czy nic nie zgubiłam przy zderzeniu. -Wyglądasz niezbyt ciekawie. -Kastiel jak zawsze-niezawodny gentelman. Wybacz, ale śpieszę się. -Poczekaj.-w takich momentach "Kassi" mnie irytował. Nie krzyczał, nie wołał alarmującym głosem. Po prostu mówić, dość cicho nawet i wiedział, że się zatrzymam i poczekam. -Czego?!-byłam już zirytowana i na szczęście przy Kastielu nie musiałam się hamować. -Schowaj pazurki kotku. Lysander cię szukał i chciał koniecznie, żeby ci to przekazał. -Fajnie.-odwróciłam się na pięcie i weszłam do szkoły. Wrócił ucisk w żołądku. Lekarz miał rację. Umrę młodo skoro nie potrafię zapanować nad emocjami przy pierwszy zakochaniu. Do zajęć mam jeszcze trochę czasu. Tylko gdzie jest Lysander. I Roza. No i Alexy. Jak zawsze nikogo nie ma tam, gdzie go szukam. Chyba wychodziłam już maraton na szukaniu różnych osób po tej szkole. -Armin!-pomachałam do zapatrzonego w konsolę chłopaka. Ten rzucił mi przelotne spojrzenie i mruknął "Cześć'. Znaczy tak myślę, bo hałas na korytarzu trochę uniemożliwiał mi rozpoznanie. Przedostałam się do niego.-Cześć. Wiesz może gdzie jest Alexy? -Ostatnio widziałem go na zapisach u Melani. Zapisy? Jasna cholera. pewnie chodzi o ten wczorajszy apel. Świetnie, teraz muszę dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Miałam zapytać Armina, ale on i orientowanie się w sytuacji, to przeciwieństwa, więc zostawiłam go i weszłam do pokoju gospodarzy. Nat! Przynajmniej jedna osoba jest na miejscu. -Cześć Nataniel.-blondwłosy chłopak podniósł na mnie oczy znad papierów, które trzymał w dłoni i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Był uroczy. Może jakbym zakochała się w nim, miałabym prostszą sytuacje? Stop. Amber, Melania... W życiu. -Witaj Rufna. Pewnie przyszłaś się zapisać? Tylko, że zapisy przyjmuje Melania, a poszła gdzieś z Iris... -Nie do końca o to mi chodziło. W zasadzie to-zmieszałam się trochę-mógłbyś streścić mi ten wczorajszy apel? Byłam wczoraj trochę rozkojarzona. -Chyba bardzo. Apel trwał prawie godzinę, a ty nic z niego nie wyłapałaś?-spojrzał na mnie z troską i odsunął moje białe loki z twarzy-Coś się stało? -Nie, nic. Wszystko okej. Po prostu słabo wczoraj kontaktowałam. -Ale wiesz, że w razie czego wal do mnie jak w dym? -Pewnie.-odetchnęłam z ulgą, że nie napierał. Akurat Nat nie musiał wiedzieć o moich miłosnych problemach, pomimo że jest moim przyjacielem. Jednak nie zdążył nawet zacząć mówić jak zabrzmiał dzwonek. Ten koleś na górze ewidentnie stroi sobie ze mnie żarty. -To może przesuniemy to na następną przerwę? -Jasne. Wstałam i zrezygnowanym krokiem wyszłam na korytarz. Chwilę później siedziałam już w klasie i wpatrywałam się w krajobraz przez okno. Ktoś usiadł obok, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Pan Farazowski rozwijał swój monolog na nie wiadomo jaki temat, więc tymczasowo miałam spokój. Poczułam jednak jak ktoś musnął me ramie i to raczej nie przypadkowo. Odwróciłam się niechętnie i zobaczyłam...a jakże, Lysandra. Automatycznie zdobiło mi się głupio i szybko opuściłam oczy w zawstydzeniu i wtedy dostrzegłam małą karteczkę leżącą na moim otwartym zeszycie. Rzuciłam okiem na nauczyciela i otworzyłam ją. Pochyłe pismo Lysa było bardzo charakterystyczne. "Dałaś mi odwagę, by patrzeć ludziom w oczy, a teraz sama unikasz mojego wzroku."* Coś w tych słowach sprawiło, że dotarło do mnie co robiłam, bo to nie Lysander chciał "wycofać się" z pocałunku, ale ja. Marzyłam o nim, a gdy to się stało spanikowałam. Dość tego, nie mogę całe życie zachowywać się jak mała, nieśmiała dziewczynka. Córeczka tatusia. Jestem kobietą. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy, w te jego hipnotyzujące, różnokolorowe tęczówki i już wiedziałam, że nigdy nie wybiję go sobie z głowy. Szybko nabazgrałam na odwrocie karteczki "Piwnica, po lekcji" i podałam mu ją. Po tym starałam się nie zwracać na niego uwagi i zebrać myśli, żeby przekazać mu to, czego jeszcze nie potrafiłam ubrać w słowa. *znalezione w Internecie Siedziałam na wieku jakiegoś zakurzonego pudła i niecierpliwie bębniłam o nie palcami. Wystawił mnie? Przecież to nie w jego stylu. Zerknęłam na zegarek. Za pięć minut kończy się przerwa. Lysander, nie rób mi tego! Może go uraziłam sztywnym tonem? Albo ma żal o moją ucieczkę przed nim? Nie no zaraz zwariuję. -Wybacz moje spóźnienie. Kastiel miał sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki.- jego głos sprawił, że drygnęłam i zamiast wstać przewróciłam się wraz z pudłem. Lysander szybko podszedł i pomógł mi wstać. -Lys, ja...przepraszam cię.-byłam zawstydzona i ukurzona, ale nie chciałam tracić cennych chwil, więc zaczęłam wyrzucać z siebie słowa.-Przestraszyłam się tego pocałunku, ale to nie dlatego, że mi na tobie nie zależy. Właściwie to przeciwnie... eee-zapętliłam się i rzuciłam mu przerażone spojrzenie. On ujął mnie delikatnie za ramię i, jak to on, ze spokojem powiedział-Jeśli to dla ciebie za szybko, rozumiem. Jeśli traktujesz mnie wyłącznie jako przyjaciela, to także zrozumiem. Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć na czym stoję Rufna, bo-zarumienił się i spuścił oczy-zależy mi na tobie, ale nigdy nie posunął bym się do tego, aby ci się narzucać. Ponownie spojrzał na mnie i opuścił ramię. W tym momencie poczułam w sobie taką samą siłę jak wtedy, gdy miałam zaprosić go do restauracji. Przysunęłam się, wspięłam na palce i złożyłam delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.-Zależy mi na tobie Lys, zupełnie inaczej niż jak na przyjacielu.-W tym momencie jego oczy napełniły się błyskiem, który dodawał mu niesamowitego uroku. Pamiętam, że taki sam pojawił się u niego, gdy razem poszliśmy po ostatniego królika, którego "ratowaliśmy" z sali biologicznej. Starannie unikał wtedy mojego wzroku, ale udało mi się to uchwycić. Teraz jego oczy błyszczały dokładnie tak samo. Ujął moje dłonie i każdą po kolei obdarzył pocałunkiem miękkich ust. W tym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwonek i musieliśmy zakończyć nasze spotkanie. Pomimo tego, wyszłam stamtąd jak na skrzydłach. Szlag! Przecież miałam spotkać się z Natanielem! Szybko weszłam do sali A i odszukałam chłopaka. Nonszalancko odchylał się na krześle i gawędził z Arminem, który pokazywał mu coś na swojej konsoli. Uśmiechnęłam się na ten widok. Wyprowadzka zdecydowanie wyszła mu na dobre. Podeszłam do niego i bez pytania usiadłam obok. Nat odwrócił na mnie oczy z lekkim zaskoczeniem. -Nat, przepraszam cię bardzo, że nie przyszłam na przerwie, ale miałam...ważną sprawę do załatwienia. -Nie ma problemu. Armin pokazywał mi jak odblokować nowy level w grze, więc nie nudziłem się.-uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjacielsko-Ale dziś już będę zajęty, bo powtarzamy z Kim historię i WOS... Przyjdziesz do mnie jutro? Zapisy i tak są do końca przyszłego tygodnia. -O-ok.-trochę było mi szkoda, bo niewiedza dręczyła mnie, ale jest jeszcze szansa, że ktoś inny naświetli mi sytuacja. Rozejrzałam się po klasie. Nauczyciela jeszcze nie było, a do klasy właśnie wszedł Lysander z Kastielem. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego widząc mnie siedzącą obok Nataniela, ale gdy spojrzałam na niego pytająco zakłopotany pogładził się po karku i poszedł dalej. Czyżby był zazdrosny? Ale Nataniel jest wyłącznie moim kumplem... W sumie mogłabym się jeszcze przesiąść, ale nie będę przecież unikać przyjaciela, żeby Lysander był spokojny! Odwróciłam się z powrotem w stronę chłopaków i dołączyłam do rozmowy. Chwilę potem do Armina dosiadł się Alexy, który wymownie na mnie spojrzał. Nie ma bata, muszę z nim w końcu porozmawiać. I z Rozą też. Do sali weszła też Melania i z miejsca jakby trafił ją piorun. Myślałam, ze chociaż z nią sprawę mam wyjaśnioną. -Cisza! Nauczyciel polskiego nie był co prawda tak roztrzepany jak pan Farazowski, ale wystarczało mu, gdy klasa była cicho. Jeśli byliśmy, to mogliśmy nawet tańczyć kankana na stolikach. Byle by nie było hałasu. Lekcja minęła więc spokojnie. Armin co jakiś czas syczał przez zęby, gdy przegrywał, ale poza tym zero wrażeń. Lekcja była wręcz usypiająca, przez co dzwonek był większym wybawieniem niż na lekcjach z Delanay. Wyszłam z sali jako pierwsza i czekałam obok drzwi aż złapię Alexego, bo Rozy nadal nie widziałam. Alexy wyszedł z lekcji z słuchawkami na uszach i był zdezorientowany gdy nagle pociągnęłam go do tyłu. -Ach, jestem porwany, czyż nie?-wyszczerzył do mnie zęby i ściągnął słuchawki. -Jak najbardziej. I idziesz ze mną, trzeba cię gdzieś zamknąć zanim zażądam okupu. -Uuu, widzę, że podszkoliłaś się od czasów dni otwartych. -Tutaj.-pociągnęłam go za sobą do pustej sali i zamknęłam drzwi.-Alexy, musimy porozmawiać. -No nareszcie. Już myślałem, że przestałaś uważać mnie za przyjaciela. -Alexy, zawsze będziesz moim przyjacielem, ale ostatnio po prostu...nie było nam po drodze. -Dobra, już się nie tłumacz, tylko opowiadaj. Rozumiem, że szlaban i te czerwone policzki są powiązane z Lysandrem? -A-ale skąd wiesz?-pojrzałam na niego zdziwiona.-Roza ci mówiła? -Nie, niektóre rzeczy po prostu się widzi, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że Roza o wszystkim wiedziała. Zrobiło mi się głupio, ale nie zdążyłam nic z siebie wykrztusić, a Alexy uśmiechnął się szeroko i dopowiedział.-No już, znaj moje dobre serce. Wybaczam ci. Ale nie wybaczę jak zaraz wszystkiego nie opowiesz. -Ech, no..okej.-wzięłam głęboko wdech i zaczęłam mówić. Opowiedział wszystko i o Pryi, i o kolacji, o szlabanie, a jak doszłam do pocałunku Alexy nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na mnie z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. -That's my girl! Gdy udało mi się wyswobodzić dokończyłam tym, co zdarzyło się dzisiaj. -Szkoda, że nie przyszłaś z tym do mnie, ale mimo wszystko, cieszę się, że jednak jesteście razem. Po raz kolejny mnie uściskał. A ja zamarłam. Przecież ja tak na prawdę nie wiem, czy my jesteśmy razem, czy będziemy się ze sobą obnosić, czy trzymać to w tajemnicy... No tak! To pewnie o tym chciał porozmawiać ze mną Lysander po pocałunku. Niech to szlag. Pożegnałam się z Alexym, który obiecał na razie nikomu nic nie mówić i poszłam na kolejne lekcje, które ciągnęły się jak nigdy i do końca dnia nie udało mi się złapać Lysandra między lekcjami, więc poszłam do domu przytłoczona kolejnymi sprawami do załatwienia. No i Rozalia. Gdyby nie szlaban poszłabym sprawdzić co się z nią dzieje, ale nie mam na to szans. Chociaż... Czasem wracam drogą przez sklepy. Może po prostu pójdę tamtędy i wstąpię do butku Leo. Tam przecież Roza bywa najczęściej! Szybko dotarłam na miejsce i weszłam do sklepu. Wytężyłam wzrok i zaczęłam szukać Rozy. -Mogę w czymś pomóc?-Leo zjawił się obok mnie w przeciągu sekundy.-Oh, witaj Rufna. -Cześć Leo. W sumie to mam tylko jedno pytanie do ciebie. Nie wiesz gdzie jest teraz Roza? -Niestety jest chora i leży w domu. Po zamknięciu butiku idę do niej. Chcesz abym coś przekazał? Jasne, całowałam się z Lysandrem i mam mętlik w głowie, ale raczej ci tego nie powiem. -Hmm...powiedz, że martwimy się o nią i żeby szybko wracała do zdrowia.-Leo skinął głową z delikatnym uśmiechem i poszedł do oczekujących go klientów. Wyszłam szybko ze sklepu i poszłam prosto do domu. Mama właśnie wracała z bazaru z torbą wypełnioną zakupami. -Cześć kochanie.-jej głos był dużo cieplejszy niż rankiem-Jak w szkole? Odpowiedziałam jej coś wymijająco i poszłam do siebie. Tata wrócił niedługo po niej. Zajrzał do mnie i chyba był zadowolony widząc mnie nad książkami. Cóż nad książkami siedziałam co prawda, ale bynajmniej się nie uczyłam. Lysander w ogóle nie chciał wyjść mi z głowy, co w sumie nie było dziś takie złe, bo gdy usypiałam, wciąż miałam wrażenie, że znajduję się w jego ramionach. Obudziłam się we wspaniałym nastroju. Wszystko idzie lepiej niż po mojej myśli. No...prawie wszystko. Rodzice wciąż są nieprzejednani i za każdym razem gdy na nich spojrzę, widzę rozczarowane miny. Paskudne uczucie zagłusza jedynie wspomnienie wczorajszej rozmowy z Lysandrem, ale też nie na długo. Chciałam powtórzyć numer z łazienką, ale zanim zdążyłam dojść do drzwi tata wyjrzał na korytarz i zawołał mnie na śniadanie. Dziś przynajmniej mogłam cokolwiek przełknąć. Zebrałam się jednak najszybciej jak potrafiłam i wyszłam do szkoły. Muszę porozmawiać z Natem, koniecznie. Może Roza już wróci? Chciałabym jej w końcu opowiedzieć o wszystkim. Może też doradziłaby mi coś w związku z moimi rodzicami. Bo Lys na pewno wysłuchałby mnie i wsparł, ale jego jedyną radą byłoby pewnie odczekanie do końca kary. Nie mam jego świętej cierpliwości, a szkoda. Niejednokrotnie by mi się przydała. Właśnie! Ciekawe jak się ze mną przywita. Czy będzie się zachowywał jak zwykle, czy może... Zostawię to, bo znów za bardzo się nakręcę. Najpierw Nataniel. -Cześć Kassi.-rzuciłam czerwonowłosemu przez ramię i zdzwiona usłyszałam mrukliwe 'Cześć.' zamiast standardowej "płaskiej deski". Później zobaczę co znów uroiło mu się pod tą czupryną. Rozalia! Trudno było nie zobaczyć szarżującej w moją stronę białowłosej postaci. -Sorry.-Alexy stanął tuż obok mnie i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. No tak, musiał wygadać. To bardzo w jego stylu. Chociaż nie jestem na niego zła. Na niego nie można być złym. -Rufna! Wszystko wiem. Czemu nie dałaś mi znać?! -Rozo, spokojnie. Nie było kiedy przecież. -To cię nie tłumaczy!...Ale cieszę się. Już myślałam, że to nigdy się nie wydarzy.-przytuliła mnie widocznie ucieszona. -Powiem szczerze, że też miałam takie obawy. Tylko proszę cię, na razie zachowaj to dla siebie. -Ach tak, Alexy mi mówił. Ale czemu? -Po prostu tak chcę. Ty się lepiej wytłumacz czemu nie było cię tyle czasu w szkole. -To nic takiego.-zarumieniła się.-Trochę się rozchorowałam. -Miała problemy żołądkowe.-wtrącił Alexy. -Wielkie dzięki za dyskrecję.-szturchnęła go delikatnie.-Właściwie to muszę już iść, usprawiedliwić się za te dni. Pożegnali się ze mną oboje i kazali szukać ukochanego. Ech, chciałabym porozmawiać z Lysem od razu, ale muszę trzymać się planu. Pora zacząć poszukiwania fana kryminałów. Zajrzałam do pokoju gospodarzy. Tradycja, jak bardzo kogoś potrzebuję, to nigdy tej osoby nie ma nie ma. Co prawda odwrócona do mnie plecami stała jeszcze Melania, ale chyba nie za bardzo cieszy się z faktu mojej przyjaźni z Natanielem. Poszłam w kierunku biblioteko zaglądając do każdej napotkanej sali. Chwalmy Pana, jest! No tak, przecież biblioteka to jego ulubione miejsce. Siedział odchylony nonszalancko na krześle. Nie zauważył mnie pochłonięty lekturą. Zerknęła na okładkę. -Udzielisz mi kilku informacji, a nie zdradzę ci zakończenia.- wyszeptałam mu do ucha i usiadłam obok rzucając torbę na ziemię. -To jest szantaż.-zamknął książkę, zaznaczając miejsce gdzie skończył i spojrzał na mnie z zawadiackim uśmiechem. W ogóle ostatnio chodzi zdecydowanie bardziej swobodny. Zmienia się na swoją korzyść. -Owszem.-odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Nat miał w sobie coś, co mnie relaksowało od samego patrzenia na niego. -Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to trudno. Ugnę się pod naciskiem. Domyślam się, że chodzi o temat ostatniego apelu. -Bingo. -Zatem, szkoła organizuje dzień sztuki. Na razie wybieramy sobie jedną z dziedzin: malarstwo, fotografia, wideo, rzeźba... Każdy znajdzie cos dla siebie. Pracujemy w grupach z wybranej dziedziny, a nie z wybranymi przez siebie osobami. To wszystko ma zresztą omówić jeszcze pan Farazowski. Przygotowania zaczynają się już dziś, więc powinnaś zgłosić się do pana Borysa na przydzielenie zadań. Melania rozdaje arkusze, na których zaznaczamy dziedzinę, w której chcemy działać.. Hmm, to chyba wszystko. -Zaraz, nie mówiłeś, że mamy czas do końca przyszłego tygodnia? -Tak?-zawahał się chwilę-Widocznie pomieszało mi się z innymi planami. -No ok. Tym razem ci się upiekło.-zastrzyk informacji dodał mi nieco otuchy.-Ale na prawdę dzięki, nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła. -Nie ma sprawy.-mrugnął do mnie wesoło i widząc jak wstaję, powrócił do lektury. Nie miałam nic do roboty w bibliotece, więc wróciłam na korytarz. Wpadłam praktycznie wprost w ramiona Lysandra. Uśmiechnął się do mnie czule. -Już myślałem, że nie ma cię dziś w szkole. -Cześć.-głos mi drżał. Z jednej strony chciałabym, żeby powitał mnie jak już udowodnił, że potrafi, z drugiej, chciałam poprosić go o dyskrecję. Nie byłam nigdy w dłuższej relacji z żadnym chłopakiem i wolę poczekać jak rozwinie się sytuacja, zanim wszyscy się dowiedzą. Przyciszyłam więc głos i szybko powiedziałam-Możemy spotkać się zaraz w sali biologicznej? -Oczywiście.-wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale zanim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek gest, na klatkę schodową weszły Pryia i Iris. Zmieszał się i poszedł od razu na górę. Porozmawiałam chwilę z nimi na temat dni sztuki i powstrzymywałam się by nie pobiec po schodach. Gdy nareszcie znalazłam się w sali, uważnie przyjrzałam się pomieszczeniu. Nikogo nie ma, ok. Lysander wstał na mój widok i otrząsnął się z zadumy. Ostatnio wpada w nią zdecydowanie za często. Rozumiem, że roztargnienie to jego wizytówka, ale coś mi nie do końca pasuje w jego zachowaniu. -Przepraszam, że musiałeś tak długo czekać, ale...-nie zdążyłam dokończyć zdania, a już znajdowałam się w jego ramionach. Nie zastanawiając się długo wspięłam się na palce i pocałowałam go. Wpatrywał się we mnie dłuższą chwilę zanim wypuścił z rąk. Na jego twarzy malowało się zawstydzenie, ale pomieszane z radością. -Przerwałem ci, przepraszam. -Co? Ach, no tak...to nic ważnego. -A czemu chciałaś spotkać się akurat tu? -Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać. O nas. -Słucham zatem.-przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. Zawsze mnie to rozbrajało. W samej jego mimice mogałbym się rozmarzyć na długie godziny. -Bo widzisz. Zastanawiam się, czy powinniśmy się tak od razu...afiszować? Może zostawmy to co się między nami dzieje, tylko dla nas, a wtedy zobaczymy na spokojnie co z tego wyniknie.- Mówiłam szybko, żeby przekazać mu mój przekaz bez niejasności. Nie chcę, żeby pomyślał, że wstydzę się go, czy coś w podobie. -Nie ma problemu. Nie potrzebuję innych osób w tej historii. Ty jesteś najważniejsza. Uwielbiam jego sposób mówienia. Odróżniał się od pozostałych chłopaków w liceum ubiorem, zachowaniem, stoickim spokojem, a nawet tym jak do mnie mówił. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i oplotłam dłonie na jego karku, a Lysander nie czekając przyłożył swoje usta do moich. Ten moment mógłby się nie kończyć, ale dzwonek był nieubłagany. Odsunęłam się od niego i bez słowa wyszłam pierwsza z sali. Nie chciałabym, żeby ktokolwiek coś podejrzewał. Nawet usiadłam w innej ławce. Może trochę przesadzam z tą ostrożnością...Zgodnie z zapowiedzią Nata, pan Farazowski wytłumaczył zadania, które nas czekają i rozdał arkusze, tym, którzy nie zdążyli jeszcze pobrać ich od Melanii. Zastanawiałam się co mógł wybrać Lysander, ale nie zdążyłam z nim jeszcze tego obgadać. Jak tylko porozmawiam z Rozą, muszę go o to zapytać. Zaraz po oddaniu arkuszy zostałam przydzielona do przygotowania sali A, na zajęcia z malarstwa, razem z Alexym i Peggy. Ciekawa jestem, czy będzie rzucał aluzjami w jego stylu. Mam nadzieję, że choć przy Peggy zdoła się powstrzymać. Rzuciłam przelotne spojrzenie na Lysa, który znów pogrążył się w swoich myślach. Coś jest nie tak. Po prostu już czuję to w kościach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach